Look me, Look at me
by Ayano Mamoru
Summary: Semua bisa dijalani dengan mudah apabila mereka dapat melihat keberadaan satu sama lain. AmeBela. Straight. Don't like don't read.


**Look me, look at me**.

.

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

This fic © me

**Warning**: typo(s), kesalahan EYD, AU, OOC, pendek, nama Ukraine sementara disini itu Yekaterina, nggantung, dll. (kalau ada yan lain beritahu saya)

.

America/Belarus fanfiction

.

**A/n**: Sumpah saya minta maaf banget buat yang nungguin One Hundred Worlds, mungkin bentar lagi saya update. Mungkin. Setelah & menjelang liburan bukannya tugas menipis malah tugas kelompok menumpuk kayak gunung. Haha! Ini fanfic diketik begitu dapet ide. Maaf abal orz. & kalau menurut kalian ini Cuma nyampah, bilang aja. Nanti di delete. Anyway, enjoy it! Dan seperti biasa, don't like don't read.

* * *

><p>Kau lihat wanita dengan mata indah disana?<p>

Ya.

Cantik sekali.

Natalia Arlovskaya, namanya. Sering memakai gaun _maid_ berwarna biru keunguan, pita putih indah, dan kabarnya juga selalu membawa pisau dibalik gaun indahnya.

Mengerikan.

Tetapi dibalik itu, dia mempunyai wajah yang sangat cantik dan imut, dan pesonanya juga sangat menarik.

Mungkin aku menyukainya.

Aku suka kasihan kalau melihat dia mengejar-ngejar Ivan—Natalia digosipkan suka dengan kakaknya sendiri. Kau pasti tahu, kan?—sambil berteriak-teriak dan tidak digubris Ivan yang malah lari seperti dikejar-kejar macan.

Pasti sakit rasanya cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Tapi aku akan mencoba menjadi yang mengobati rasa sakitnya itu.

Akan kubuat dia bisa melihat keberadanku, bukan Ivan saja.

**.**

"_Hello_! Siapa namamu? Kau manis sekali!"

Dan setelah Alfred bertanya, sebuah pisau tajam —yang nampaknya baru diasah atau sering diasah, dia tidak tahu— menancap ditembok belakang Alfred sebelumnya berdiri. Untunglah Alfred punya refleks yang ahli.

**.**

Namun setiap kali aku bertanya namanya, dia selalu menatap tajam dan bersiap-siap melemparkan pisau tajamnya kepadaku. Kan aku hanya bertanya! Apa salahnya?

Dan kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku bisa tau namanya, kan? Haha!

Tentu saja kerjaan biasa seorang _secret admirer_, _dude_. _Stalking_.

Sebenarnya aku bisa dibilang sudah bertemu lama dengan Natalia, karena dia merupakan adik yang bisa kubilang musuhku, Ivan. Tapi mana mau si Ivan memberitahu nama adiknya? Perilaku bodoh sekali kalau aku bertanya dengannya.

Walau Natalia digosipkan kejam, aku tidak peduli. Aku suka yang menantang!

Dengan apapun caranya, aku pasti bisa mengambil perhatian Natalia.

* * *

><p>Aku duduk dikantin sendirian sekarang. Seperti biasa, sih. Aku lebih suka sendirian.<p>

Tapi entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku tidak nyaman duduk sendirian. Aku merasa seperti ada yang… memperhatikan. Semacam itu, lah.

Tapi tidak ada gunanya aku mencoba duduk dengan Kakakku, Ivan. Dia malah kabur duluan sebelum aku duduk.

Menyedihkan.

Ya, sudah bukan sebuah rahasia pribadi lagi kalau aku menyukai Kakak kandungku sendiri. Mungkin ini agak tidak normal…. Tapi aku benar-benar menyukainya!

Aku ingin _niisan_ juga melihatku sebagai wanita, bukan adik perempuan yang tidak bisa apa-apa!

Tapi entah kenapa rasa sukaku terhadap _niisan_—caraku memanggil Ivan—mulai berkurang.

Mungkin karena anak basket sok _hero_ maniak burger itu.

A-apa? Berpikir apa aku ini!

Aku berpaling kearah kananku dan menghela napas. Akhir-akhir ini juga aku merasa tertarik dan nyaman dekat dengan anak populer berkacamata yang sering mengaku-ngaku pahlawan itu. Tapi, bagaimana? Aku tahu dia adalah musuh besar _niisan_, _niisan_ pernah menceritakannya kepada aku dan Kakak perempuanku, Yekaterina.

Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menyukainya.

Terutama dia musuh besar Kakakku, seharusnya aku membencinya.

.

"Halo, Natalia! Siang yang menyenangkan, ya!"

Alfred duduk dikursi sebelah Natalia duduk, menaruh kaleng soda dan kantung makanannya di meja tanpa permisi dulu.

"Hehe, kau sudah pesan makanan? Kalau belum, _Hero_ punya makanan untukmu! Terimalah!"

Alfred menyodorkan sekantung—yang menurut bau-nya—hamburger kepada Natalia dengan tersenyum cerah.

"…. Aku tidak butuh."

Natalia pergi meninggalkan Alfred yang terdiam dikursinya, sepertinya kecewa dengan perbuatan Natalia. Alfred terus terdiam dikursi itu sebelum dia pergi ke meja lain dan meninggalkan sekantung hamburger ditempat Natalia tadi duduk.

Natalia tersenyum melihatnya dibalik tembok tiang kantin dan bergegas mengambil kantung tadi.

.

Menurutku, dia itu perhatian. Kenapa _niisan_ bisa begitu membencinya?

Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi aku sedikit—sedikit, ya. Sedikit—kasihan kepada Alfred. Memang biasanya aku tidak punya rasa kasihan terhadap orang lain yang suka dikerjai _niisan_ (Hei, _niisan_ cuma bercanda ketika mengetuk-ngetukkan pipa ditangannya, kan?), tapi pengecualian untuk Alfred.

Kurasa aku tertarik padanya.

Tidak ada salahnya, bukan? Aku capek mengejar Ivan terus.

Kurasa aku harus belajar menghadapi kenyataan.

* * *

><p>"Siang, Natalia."<p>

Natalia tersadar dari lamunannya dan menoleh kearah suara ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Oh, Alfred."

Alfred tersenyum kecil mengetahui kegiatannya berhasil. "Kau sendirian? Tidak menunggu seseorang? Boleh aku duduk disebelahmu?"

"Tentu saja."

Alfred duduk dan mereka terdiam sebentar. Sang American berdehem dan menyodorkan sekaleng soda. "Untukmu,"

Sedikit ragu dan akhirnya mengambil juga. "Terima kasih."

Natalia meminum soda itu dan suasana menjadi hening kembali.

"O-oh ya, Natalia. Kau tahu tentang pesta dansa perayaan ulang tahun sekolah kita lusa, bukan?"

"Ya. Kenapa memangnya?"

Menggaruk kepala, "Err…. Kau mau menjadi pasangan dansaku nanti?"

Natalia menatap Alfred dan membuat yang bersangkutan salah tingkah. "K-kalau kau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa, kok—"

"Aku mau."

Alfred memandang Natalia dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "A-apa?"

"Pendengaranmu bermasalah, ya? Aku bilang, aku mau."

"Kau serius?"

Natalia mulai jengkel, "Tentu! Kalau kau tanya lagi, pisau ini akan bersarang di bahumu."

"O-oke, kalau gitu aku jemput dirumahmu jam tujuh mala—"

"Jangan,"

Alfred menatap Natalia yang lagi-lagi memotong ucapannya.

"Jangan, aku tidak mau kau bentrok bertemu _niisan_. Kau tunggu saja dihalaman sekolah, aku akan datang."

Alfred tersenyum lebar, "Baiklah, terima kasih, Natalia!"

Alfred yang secara tidak diduga-duga, memeluk Natalia erat, tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar yang menatap mereka aneh, tidak percaya, dan sebagainya.

Natalia bersemu merah dan memukul-mukul punggung Alfred.

"Lepaskan, bodoh! Malu dilihat yang lain!"

"Biarkan saja! Mungkin mereka iri denganku bisa memeluk malaikat sepertimu!"

"B-bodoh!"

Walau Natalia terus memukul-mukul punggung Alfred, tapi Alfred tahu sang Belarusian juga menikmati pelukannya.

Mungkin mereka bisa mulai menjalani hidup seperti ini karena mereka sekarang sudah melihat satu sama lain.

Selamanya.


End file.
